


A Dream Worth Keeping

by dracoqueen22



Series: Truth in Advertising [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Anniversary celebration, Domestic Fluff, Ex-RID AU, M/M, Post End of Truth in Advertising, Pre-Dark Cybertron, may contain minor spoilers for the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: This is the first anniversary Starscream has wanted to celebrate. He can only hope he hasn’t screwed it up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/gifts).



> Birthday surprise for ladydragon76! I wanted to do more, even add in some NSFW bits, but the muses wanted to stay sappy. Silly things. Enjoy! ;)

Everything was perfect.   
  
Or as close to perfect as Starscream could make it given his limited time and supplies. He’d meant to do more, so much more, but several meetings had run over, a supply drop was late, and the one general goods store they had in the city was out of stock.   
  
Honestly, it was as if the universe was out to ruin his anniversary, if you asked Starscream. Especially after the week they’d had. He and Blurr had argued, of course they’d argued, and now, all Starscream wanted to do was apologize, only without words.   
  
Because he wasn’t wrong, damn it.   
  
But that was neither here nor there.   
  
Everything was supposed to be perfect, and right now it was only lackluster and Starscream hoped beyond hoping that it was marginally acceptable. He’d at least managed to tidy the apartment. It wasn’t as clean as he wanted it to be, not spic and span to truly surprise Blurr, but it was a start.   
  
He’d purchased some of those cheap fake candles from the general goods store, and they put out a pale, falsely flickering light. It was supposed to be romantic or something. Starscream just thought it looked tawdry.   
  
He hoped Blurr didn’t think so as well.   
  
Starscream’s wings twitched. He made another pacing circuit around the penthouse, making mental note of all the things he’d arranged.   
  
New berth covers, sheets, and blankets. New pillow for the one he’d ripped last week. A serving tray with an unopened bottle of Praxian Blue, two crystal serving glasses, and a tray of rust-dusted energon jellies, all of Blurr’s favorite flavors.   
  
All he needed now was Blurr. Who should be coming home any moment now. That was, if he hadn’t skipped off to Jazz’s in a sulk. It wouldn’t be the first time.   
  
Starscream gnawed on his bottom lip. He paced back into the main room, watching his frame cast shadows in the pale light of the fake candles.   
  
He couldn’t believe they were still together. That they were committed. That after everything they had been through – and Cybertron as well – Blurr still came home to Starscream. He still climbed into a berth with Starscream. He still kissed Starscream and claimed him.   
  
It was almost too good to be true.   
  
Starscream tasted energon and realized he’d gnawed his lip to bleeding. The dermal metal was swollen and raw.   
  
He sighed and ceased pacing. He moved into the berth room to tidy up in there. Anything to distract himself. It was already clean and neat; Blurr ensured that. Starscream rearranged the pillows anyway.   
  
The front door opened, and Starscream forced himself to calm. He stepped back into the main room as Blurr came inside, a wrapped package in one hand. He had a smile for Starscream, and his optics were bright and open, which was a sharp contrast to the cold distance he’d had when they last parted.   
  
Sometimes, Blurr could be as mercurial as Starscream himself.   
  
“Welcome home,” Starscream greeted.   
  
Blurr looked around the penthouse, his orbital ridges lifting upward. “You did all this?” he asked as he came further inside, the door closing and auto-locking behind him.   
  
“Well, I certainly didn’t pay someone to do it,” Starscream said with a snort. Only to freeze. Damn it, he hadn’t meant that to come out as caustic as it had. He coughed a ventilation. “I mean, yes. I did.”   
  
Blurr tilted his helm, his lips pulling into an even softer smile. “Thank you,” he said, and lifted the box he held, giving it a dismissive shake. “And all I brought was this. Feeling kind of inadequate here.”   
  
“Nonsense.” Starscream held out his hand, wriggling his fingers.   
  
Blurr chuckled and handed it over. The box rustled as Starscream gave it a little shake, before he tore through the delicate wrapping paper, letting it flutter to the floor. Blurr gave a little sigh of disappointment – the mess had to be bothering him – but said nothing.   
  
Starscream pried off the lid and his tank gave an embarrassing gurgle. It was a selection of energon candies – jellies, to be precise. Chewy outside, dusted with a gold luster, and filled with a variety of flavors. They were even star-shaped.   
  
“It’s a new kind,” Blurr offered when Starscream had yet to speak. “We’re the first to get to try them.”   
  
Starscream’s glossa flicked over his lips. “Thank you.” He picked one from the box, the dust puffing onto his fingertips. “I’m sure they are delicious.”   
  
He gave it a sniff, but couldn’t detect anything beyond the coating and metallic dust. Nothing left to do but taste it, so he popped the treat into his mouth and bit down. Gooey flavoring gushed over his glossa, intensely sweet, only to abruptly shift to a sweet-sour.   
  
Starscream’s nasal ridge scrunched even as he chewed up the goody, his wings shivering. It was delicious, abrupt taste transition aside.   
  
Blurr chuckled. “I love it when you do that.”   
  
Starscream rubbed the heel of his palm over his lips, wiping away the gold dust. “Do what?” More of the gooey filling rolled over his glossa, igniting the flavor of sweet-sour all over again.   
  
“That,” Blurr said and leaned in close, hands taking the box from Starscream and replacing the lid. His lips brushed the corner of Starscream’s mouth. “You make a face anytime you eat anything sour. It’s adorable.” He licked at the edge of Starscream’s lips and then pulled back, glossa sweeping over his lips. “But you missed a little. Don’t worry. I got it for you.”   
  
Starscream’s intake bobbed. “I guess that means you forgive me.”   
  
The box vanished, perhaps to Blurr’s subspace, and he moved in closer, hands sliding to Starscream’s waist. He pressed a kiss to the curve of Starscream’s jaw, his field nuzzling Starscream’s.   
  
“That barely counts as an argument,” Blurr murmured, and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. “For us anyway.”   
  
He had a point.   
  
Starscream’s lips curved. He turned into Blurr’s embrace, draping his hands over Blurr’s shoulders to toy with the booster mounts. Blurr shivered, his armor opening to Starscream, inviting more.   
  
“Thank you for the goodies,” Starscream said. “Even if you had ulterior motives.”   
  
Blurr snorted. “Like you’re one to talk.” His hands slid back, fingers dragging over the armor at Starscream’s hip, until they pressed in on his spinal strut, just below his wing hinges.   
  
Starscream shivered and shifted close, his cockpit bumping against Blurr’s ventrum. “I got you something, too.”   
  
“Later,” Blurr said and turned his helm, capturing Starscream’s mouth for a soft and sweet kiss, one Starscream all but melted into.   
  
The past few days had been full of chilly interactions and bitten out conversations and truncated comm messages.   
  
Blurr warm and inviting in his arms was a welcome difference. And much preferred.   
  
Starscream hummed into the kiss, his glossa sliding into Blurr’s mouth, tasting the faint hint of engex. Someone had been indulging in his stock before coming home. Or perhaps he was taste-testing some new blend.   
  
Starscream purred and broke away, rubbing their nasal ridges together. “Happy anniversary,” he murmured.   
  
“Whichever one it is,” Blurr replied with a soft laugh. “We’ve broken up like, what, three times?”   
  
Starscream had to chuckle. “Four, though I maintain the first time doesn’t count.” He pressed his forehelm to Blurr’s, soaking in the sensation of his mate’s energy field, swearing he could feel the steady pulse of Blurr’s spark through their chestplates.   
  
Fingers climbed up Starscream’s backstrut until they teased his wing hinges. “Whatever you say, starshine.”   
  
Primus, but Starscream loved it when Blurr called him that. It sounded affectionate. It made him feel desired, important. Like he mattered to someone.   
  
His spark bloomed with warmth. “I love you,” Starscream said. Without poetry, without flair, without theater.   
  
Sometimes, simpler truly was better.   
  
“Love you, too.” Blurr’s lips captured his, warm and sweet, his field wrapping around Starscream in a secondary embrace.   
  
Starscream’s spark throbbed. He never could have imagined he could be this happy. He never wanted to lose it.   
  
And if he held Blurr a little tighter, until the metal of their armor creaked, Blurr didn’t seem to mind.   
  


****


End file.
